Breathe Me
by Chloe04
Summary: Jack finds a old love. Starts out in the first film.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, so I have been thinking of writing a POTC fan fiction for a while, but I have only just decided to start working on it now.

I hope you enjoy, and please please review.

"_**This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, No Happy Ending. This is the way that we love, Like its forever. Then live the rest of our life, But not together" **_Mika (Happy Ending)

**.:Chapter One:.**

_'Rosa Scolfield walked down to the beach, a smile on her face, and blood smeared on her dress. Once she sat herself down on the sand, she laughed, and looked up at the bright stars that lit up the dark sky. She had done it, she had killed him. The one that was going to bring her down, that would of gotten her hung, her ex lover. _

_Rosa finished laughing, and then she suddenly looked sad as she stared out at the on-going ocean that stretched out in front of her. He deserved it, Rosa thought. He had betrayed her, after she had basically thrown her name and family in the gutter. He had slept with a common prostitute. He had taken her heart and pushed a knife straight threw it, so Rosa took her fathers pistol, and shot him straight through his head. The strange thing was, she felt nothing for him whilst she killed him, whilst she made him beg, and plead, telling him that he shouldn't have betrayed her, and he continued to deny that he had done anything, not knowing that Rosa had seen him and the woman together, in the bed that they had shared together many nights, giving each other to the pleasure. _

_Rosa remembered once when she thought she might of be pregnant, he had gone crazy, saying that he would be hung for touching someone like her, her father would have him tortured. He had blamed Rosa, saying that she seduced him, and Rosa argued back, he didn't have to be with her, he could have denied it, and then it all ended with Rosa having a bruise on her lip, and marks on her arms. Luckily it was a false alarm, and after that, he had forgotten that he had ever laid a hand a hand on Rosa, and he carried on treating her like a princess when they spent time together, and eventually Rosa forgot about it to. _

_Then she had caught him in bed, with a woman, from a local bar in San Juan, she didn't speak to him for nearly a month, she wanted him to be able to know that he had done something wrong, and then she went to his house with her fathers pistol, and then now she sat, feeling nothing over killing the man that she'd been intimate with for nearly 5months now. Rosa was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a thump from the side of her and a clicking of bottles'_

Rosa woke up from her dream and sleepily began opening her eyes, rubbing them as she sat up. She looked around the room that she rented out for the night, and thought about what she was dreaming about. The dream was from nearly 12 years ago, when she was 19. Rosa's eyes widened, she had never really thought about it, until now, and realised that she was only 19 when she had first killed someone, she had never realised it until now.

Sighing to herself, she got out of the bed, her loose shirt stopped around her thighs, and her lean legs stretched as she put the thoughts of her dream out of her mind. Rosa walked over to the window, and looked down at the port of Port Royal, and she looked dreamily at the all the ships. She had to get out of Port Royal, she had to have her own ship.

With a determined look on her face, Rosa quickly washed her face changed into her dark green dress, slipped a necklace over her neck and hid the bottom of it in her cleavage. She quickly brushed her hands threw her deep coppery red coloured hair that was fairly long, and wavy. Not having a mirror in her room Rosa just guessed that she looked at least half decent. So Rosa went down to the bar, and told the manager of the bar that she would not be returning that night, and left, in search of a ship she could take.

Rosa began walking around, when she spotted a fairly large ship that seemed to be on its own. Rosa leaned over a fence, so she could try and read the name on the ship. Rosa frowned, The Interceptor it read. Rosa had heard that it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, it certainly didn't look like it would be. Shrugging her shoulders, Rosa began walking towards where she knew she would get on the ship.

About 15 minutes later, Rosa smiled as she saw there were no guards and she began walking towards the wood that got you onto the ship.

"Excuse me Miss' Rosa frowned and turned around, she saw to men, dressed in uniforms running towards her.

'This dock is off limits to civilians" The slightly larger one of the men told her.

Rosa quickly thought and then smiled a little seductively to them both.

"Actually! I was looking for some company. You see, I'm here on my own in Port Royal and haven't yet met anyone, and well, ha I thought, if I was to walk down here, there might be some friendly faces" Rosa smiled to them both, with her hands innocently behind her back.

Both of the men looked at each other and then shrugged.

"To be honest Miss. We could do with some more company" The smaller man answered to her.

Rosa smiled and then clapped her hands.

"Great! Now, what do you two fine gents say to a bottle of rum each. Your on duty but, I will never tell, and, after all, who's going to be checking on you two today. There's a big party going on up at the fort isn't there? So' Rosa leaned forward slightly allowing the two men a good look at her cleavage.

'I won't tell if you don't"

Both of the men looked at Rosa, there mouths hanging slightly open.

"Ok" Both of them squeaked out.

"Fantastic! I'll go and get us some rum then shall I? Won't be long boys!" Rosa waved at them both and then began walking away, swaying her hips slightly, knowing that they would be focusing on that, and not suddenly feeling the lightness of there pockets, that up until a few minutes ago held coins in them, that Rosa had managed to take whilst they were staring at her breasts.

Rosa got around the corner and out of there view and then looked in her hands, counting the coins that she'd got. 5 shillings, enough to buy three bottles of rum.

10 minutes later Rosa sat in the middle of the two officers, whose names were Murtogg and Mullroy, happily watching them drink down there rum.

"So, the Dauntness is the most beautiful? But the Interceptor is the fastest?" Rosa asked, slumping on Murtogg's arm as she pretended to be drunk.

"Yes! You've got it – Oh wait!" Rosa frowned and looked over at where she saw a man swantering towards the Interceptor. She would recognise that walk anywhere. Murtogg and Mullroy quickly ran over in-front of the man.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!" Murtogg tells him, whilst trying to straighten out his hat.

Rosa began walking over to the man, her eyes wide with shock, and then once she reached him, she coughed, causing the man to look at her.

The hair, the red bandanna, the bits braided into his hair, the hat, the coat. Jack Sparrow.

"Jack..." Rosa was speechless.

Jack looked at Rosa's face, down to her neck and saw a chain, and then opened his mouth to say something, and then turned to Murtogg and Mullroy and then carried on speaking to them.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately' Rosa saw Jack try to get past the two officers, them blocking his way. Once again Jack looked at Rosa and then back the men.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Murtogg frowned and then looked at Rosa.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" Mullroy answered.

Rosa opened her mouth to say something when Jack interrupted her.

"Its a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that' Rosa saw Jack move and point towards the Dauntness.

'Makes this ship here a bit superfluous really"

Mullroy laughed slightly.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed" He replied.

Rosa looked at Jack, and decided to try her look and take the Interceptor with him.

"I've heard of one. Suppose to be very fast – nigh un-catchable. The Black Pearl" Rosa told the men, still acting like she was drunk.

"Well...There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor" Mullroy laughed, and looked at Murtogg who was frowning.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship" Murtogg told him.

Rosa smiled as she had realised what she had done. Both Murtogg and Mullroy had drunk quite a bit of rum, and she knew they would be arguing about this.

"No, no its not!" Mullroy grinned at Murtogg.

Rosa rolled her eyes, and then looked over at Jack who was looking at her with a frown on his face.

"Where're you been?" Jack asked her.

Rosa looked over at the two men, who were now bickering over who was right.

"I've given them rum" She told him not looking at Jack.

Jack looked over at the two men, and thought this was maybe an opportune moment. Softly taking Rosa's arm, he began leading her over to the Interceptor.

Jack immediately began walking over to the helm of the ship, and Rosa walked over next to him.

"I wanted this ship" Rosa told him, her hands on her hips.

Jack turned to her and grinned.

"Well now it will have to be our ship" He answered.

Rosa rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't settle for that! You'd have to have the ship. That's one thing about you Jack. You can never share" Rosa pointed a finger at him, and Jack was just about to reply when Murtogg and Mullroy ran on the deck, their guns pointed at them.

"Hey both of you get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard here!" Mullroy shouted at them both.

"I'm sorry its just a pretty boat!" Jack answered.

"Ship!" Rosa quickly added in.

"What's your name?" Mullroy asked Jack.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like" Jack grinned at them both, now moving away slightly from the helm.

"And you Miss!" Murtogg asked Rosa.

"Anna!" Rosa quickly replied.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr Smith?" Mullroy asked suspiciously.

"Yeah and no lies" Murtogg added in.

Jack sighed and then looked at Rosa.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack answered them.

Rosa tried to hide a smile and then walked over to the side of Jack

"I said no lies!" Murtogg told Jack.

Murtogg continued looking at Jack.

"I think he's telling the truth" He said.

Murtogg rolled his eyes.

"If he'd of been telling the truth he wouldn't of told us" He nearly shouted back.

Rosa grinned and then stepped in front of Jack.

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even when he told you" She answered the two officers.

Both of them frowned in confusion.

"Honestly boys. What makes you think that he would want to commander a ship? Have you seen him? He wouldn't be able to do it. He's good at telling stories though. Come on Smithy, tell them some stories" Rosa took Jack's arm and moved him in front of her and then sat him down on a stool, then walked over to Murtogg and Mullroy and pointed their guns down, and sat them down as well.

"You won't mind if I go and have a look around the ship will you? I mean, after all. What harm can I do?" She grinned at them both, and them began wondering around the ship, while Jack kept them entertained with stories from the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter Two:.**

Once Rosa was out of view she put her hand on her head and had to lean against the ship from nearly falling over. She couldn't believe Jack was here. She hadn't seen him in over 3 years, and it wasn't exactly the best way to say good bye. Rosa closed her eyes and lifted her head upwards, letting her sun feel the warmth from the sun, and held her hand up to her heart. She could feel it, it was nearly pounding out of her chest. She wasn't suppose to feel like this still for Jack. Not after what he had done. Rosa started taking in some deep breaths, and looked up at the fort. She could hear music playing, and she quickly calmed herself down and began looking around the ship.

Not long after, she walked back over to Jack, Murtogg and Mullroy, and sat down next to Jack.

"And then they made me there chief" She heard Jack say, and then there was a splash from the left side of where they all sat, frowning they all stood up, and Rosa looked up and saw there was a man looking over the wall.

"Someone's fallen in!" She quickly told them.

Jack looked at Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Will you be saving her then?" He asked hopefully.

Both of them shook there heads.

"I can't swim" Murtogg told him.

Jack looked to Rosa.

Rosa frowned and then looked down at her dress.

"You can't expect me too!" She exclaimed.

Jack sighed, and looked at Murtogg and Mullroy quickly.

"Pride of the kings navy you both are!" He told them whilst taking his pistol and sword of, and handing things to each of them.

"Don't not loose these!" Jack warned them both, and then dived into the water.

Rosa sighed, and knew that it would all end bad, she looked down at her right wrist that had a white piece of cloth wrapped round it, hiding the P that she had been branded with. Rosa looked back down at the water, and when she did something happened that shocked her. It was like there was a beat from the sea, that spread out over the entire ocean, the ship slightly shook from it.

"What was that?" Murtogg asked Rosa.

Rosa shook her shoulders, and then looked up at the trees that were now been blown around by the strange wind that had suddenly appeared.

"Jack's coming" She told them, and then got off the ship, and saw Jack struggling to help get the woman out of the water.

Murtogg and Mullroy quickly ran over and helped placed the woman on the floor.

"Not breathing" Mullroy quickly shouted.

"Move!" Jack pushed him out of the way whilst grabbing his knife from his pocket.

Quickly cutting the top of the woman's corset, Jack then ripped the rest of it off, causing the woman to suddenly start coughing, and spitting water onto the floor. Rosa tried to stay behind Jack, who was still on the floor in front of the woman. She noticed Jack take hold of a necklace that she had on, it was attached to a long chain, and on the bottom there was a gold medallion,with a skull on it.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, still looking at the necklace.

Rosa frowned, and leaning in closer to get a better look at the chain. She recognised it, but didn't know where she'd seen it before.

Suddenly there were a lot of officers coming towards them all, guns and swords out. One man held a sword up under Jack's throat.

"On your feet" He ordered.

Jack quickly let go of the necklace, and stood up whilst moving out of the way so the woman on the floor could be helped up and went and stood next to Rosa.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" A man in a long grey wig asked her, whilst wrapping her in a coat.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine" She answered.

Rosa noticed the young lady discreetly tucking the medallion under her dress to hid it from the man that Rosa presumed was her father.

The man that was with Elizabeth looked over at Murtogg who was now holding Elizabeth's corset, and Murtogg quickly dropped it, then both him and Mullroy pointed at Jack and Rosa.

"Shoot them!" He ordered, seeming angry.

"Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth quickly defended Jack.

The man that Rosa had guessed was the Commodore looked thoughtful for a moment, and then placed his sword away and then held his hand out to Jack.

"I believe thanks are in order"

Jack looked down at the hand and then hesitantly took it in his own. The Commodore quickly pulled Jack's hand towards him, and moved his sleeve upwards revealing his P brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, Pirate?" The Commodore smirked.

Rosa closed her eyes and let out a breath, but then quickly felt her arm been taken hold of and the cloth removed from her right wrist. She opened her eyes and found a Officer, dressed similar to the Commodore smirking at her P brand.

"Two ah, that is special' The Commodore pulled Jack's sleeve up further and revealed his tattoo.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow, let me see" The Commodore let go of Jack's hand and moved over to Rosa, and he grabbed the top of the chain that she wore and yanked it upwards, revealing a silver heart, with a sparrow encrusted into it.

"Rosa Scolfield. What a surprise. I heard Sparrow broke your heart" He smugly told Rosa and then walked back in front of Jack.

Jack looked back at Rosa who was now stuffing the chain back into her dress, and refusing to look at Jack.

"Hang them!" Elizabeth's father ordered.

"Keep your guns on them men! Gillette fetch some irons" The man that had revealed Rosa as a pirate began walking of.

'Well well, Jack Sparrow" The Commodore smirked once again.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please" Jack pointed at him,

The Commodore frowned and then looked around.

"Well, I don't see your ship...Captain" He answered.

"I'm in the market as it were" Jack said, looking back at Rosa who was now looking at her shoes.

"He said he's come to commandeer one" Murtogg quickly said.

Jack and Rosa quickly looked at Murtogg, who looked scared after that.

"Told you he was telling the truth. Sir these are his" Mullroy quickly held out Jack's things to the Commodore who then began routing through all his things.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north' The Commodore looked at Jack's sword.

'And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of"

Jack looked at the Commodore with a small smile, and Rosa stepped forward, suddenly not wanting to be silent.

"But you have heard of him"

The Commodore quickly took hold of Jack, and Murtogg pulled Rosa along to follow. The Commodore was now putting Jack in chains and Rosa stood behind him, waiting to have hers put on.

"Commodore! I really must protest!" Elizabeth began walking over to them.

"Keep your eyes on the woman Lieutenant!" The Commodore ignored Elizabeth.

"Pirates or not! They saved my life" Elizabeth told him.

Rosa smiled, she hadn't done anything.

"One good deed does not redeem them of a life time of wickedness" The Commodore now looked at Elizabeth.

"Stay behind me' Jack whispered to Rosa.

'Though it seems enough to condemn him"

"Indeed" The Commodore answered who moved away from Jack to get Rosa's chains, and Jack quickly took the Commodore's pistol.

"Finally" Murmured Jack, who now through his chains over Elizabeth's neck, and held the pistol to her head.

"No don't shoot!" Elizabeth's father shouted.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Its Miss Swann" She answered, whilst been handed Jack's things.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind' Elizabeth began placing all of Jack's things on him, glaring at both Jack and Rosa.

"Easy on the goods darling" Jack smiled, whilst looking over at the Commodore.

"Your despicable" Elizabeth told Jack through clenched teeth.

Jack grinned at Elizabeth and then leaned in closer to her, Rosa rolled her eyes, and prepared for the worst.

"Sticks and stones love. You save our life, I saved yours, we're square' Jack spun Elizabeth back around to face the men that were all pointing there guns at Jack and Rosa.

'Gentlemen, milady. You shall all remember this day, as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow"

And with that, Jack pushed Elizabeth into the arms of the Commodore and then spun around to quickly take hold of Rosa's arms, wrap them around his waist, grab a piece of rope that was hanging down, and kick something, sending both of them up into the air.

Rosa felt her belly drop as she gripped hold of Jack, and watched the ground leave her feet. She felt Jack quickly change some rope, and then they began been swung around, Jack still holding the rope, Rosa still holding Jack.

"Jack!" Rosa shouted into his chest as she heard gun shots coming from below them, and Jack shouting to his self.

Suddenly Rosa felt her feet stumble onto something, and then Jack grab her arm keeping her steady. Opening her eyes, Rosa now found that they were balanced on a piece of wood, still in the air, and Jack was pulling her quickly over to some more rope that would take them to the ground. Knowing what Jack was going to do, she quickly held tightly onto him again and then felt her feet once again leave the wood. Fairly quickly Rosa felt her feet touch the ground, and Jack grabbed her hand, which was a bit difficult since he still had his chains on. Rosa felt herself been pulled by Jack, and she ran next to him, as the officers continued to fire at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Breath Me – Chapter 3

Jack and Rosa hid behind a statue that was in one of the corners in the street. Rosa was breathing heavily, and her chest was moving up and down. Jack couldn't take his eyes of her chest.

"Keep your eyes up here Jack" She glared at him.

Jack smirked at her and winked.

"There's always drama when your involved Jack" Rosa hissed at him.

"I could of left you there love" Jack whispered back, still keeping a eye on the street.

"Well it wouldn't of been the first time would it Jack?" Rosa hissed to him once again.

"Come on" Jack whispered and pulled her through a door.

Rosa locked the door behind them and smiled when she turned and saw what it was.

"A blacksmiths. Should sort out these chains" She said to herself.

"Shut up a minute" Jack said as he walked over to a sleeping man.

The man passed out on the floor had a empty bottle of rum in his hands, and looked out for the count.

"Whoa" Jack shouted to him. The man never woke up

"Well that's settled then" Rosa smiled, and picked up a hammer then started to smack in on her chains trying to free them.

"Darling it might work better if we help each other" Jack smiled to her.

"Don't call me darling' Rosa angrily told him. She threw the hammer on the floor.

'What do you have in mind?" She turned and saw Jack stood behind the donkey in the shop with a red hot poker.

"Put your cuffs in the machinery" Jack told her.

Rosa frowned but did as she was told. Jack quickly put the hot poker on the donkey, causing it to move forward and move the machinery. Jack quickly moved and placed his cuffs in it as well. Very quickly both of the shackles were cut, and they could move there arms around.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind me. I'm leaving" Rosa turned and began walking to the nearest door that she knew was not locked. Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened. Jack ran behind Rosa and put his hand over her mouth, pulling her out of the way and hid her behind something. Rosa pulled Jacks hand off her mouth and she glared at him. They heard the man that came in talking to the donkey. They watched him walk over to the passed out man on the floor.

"Right where I left you" He said to him.

"Jack, your hat!" She whispered to him, and pointed. It was in clear view of the man who just came in.

"Not where I left you" He said to the hammer that Rosa through on the floor.

"Oh, oh!" Jack said. He pulled his sword out and walked over to the man who was just about to pick his hat up. The man stood up quickly.

"Your the one they're hunting. The pirate" He said to Jack. Rosa walked out from behind her hiding spot. She could see the mans eyes get wider when he saw both of them.

Rosa reconised him, he came into the bar she had worked at in Port Royal in the time she worked here. His name was Will.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack questioned him. Rosa always thought he looked like someone, she could never remember who.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates" Will glared at Rosa as he did this. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then smiled cheekily.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse us?' Jack turned and grabbed Rosa to walk away. They heard Will getting his own sword out. Jack turned back around.

'Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will came forward and pointed his sword.

"You threatened Miss Swann" He glared at Jack.

"Only a little' Jack smirked, then he pushed Rosa backwards, and him and Will began slowly sword fighting.

'You know what your doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" Jack began taunting the young Will.

Rosa rolled her eyes and began walking over to the door to unlock it and check to see if it was alright to leave. Jack left her plenty of times, she wouldn't hesitate in leaving him. All of a sudden she felt something fly past her, and she saw a sword sticking out of the door. Rosa ran over to the sword and tried pulling it out.

"Thats a very good trick" She shouted back at Will.

She began rooting around for something to throw at Will to knock him out, this was boring her, and she wanted to leave.

"You need a girl mate" Jack said to Will.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Rosa shouted over to Will, knowing that she would hit a nerve, and maybe put him off.

Rosa began looking around again, and then before she knew it both Jack and Will were in the rafters fighting.

"Jack you'll hurt yourself" She whispered to herself.

They ended up back down on the floor, and eventually Jack kicked sand in Will's eye and kicked his sword out of his hand. Rosa ran next to Jack.

"You cheated" Will glared up at Jack.

"Pirate' Banging started on the door that had the sword stuck in it. The Navy were trying to get in. Will moved infront of the other free door. Jack pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Will.

"Move away"

"No" Will was adamant.

"Please move Will" Rosa begged.

"No. I cannot just step aside and let you escape" Will told her.

"This shot is not meant for you" Jack told him.

Rosa heard a bottle smash and then Jack fell on the floor in front of her. She fell to the floor to see Jack.

"Jack!" She shouted.

Rosa looked up and saw the drunk man stood up holding a broken bottle. She suddenly felt a pulling on her hair and was yanked up next to the commodore.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives" The commodore smiled, and kept hold of Rosa's hair.

"Just doing my civic duty sir"

Rosa saw Will roll his eyes, and throw his sword back on the floor.

The commodore looked at Jack, as he was been pulled up by the men.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped.' He threw Rosa to one of his men.

'Take them away"

Rosa felt herself been pulled firmly away by the top of her arm, and saw Jack been dragged in front of her. There were a lot of people in the street watching them been led to the cells. There were a few faces that she recognised, and she saw them looking shocked at her. Rosa closed her eyes, and thought about how she would get out of this one. If only she had left when she saw Jack first walking to the ship. She rolled her eyes, and sighed and thought about how she was going to get out of this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Breath Me – chapter 4

Unfortunatly for Rosa she was pushed in the same cell as Jack. She felt her body hit the ground as she hit the floor, and then she saw Jack's unconscious body hit the floor next to her.

"Your lucky the commodore put you together. He said we were to watch your reactions to Jack" The man who had hold of Rosa's hair laughed at her.

Rosa scowled back at him. And then looked at the sleeping Jack.

He hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. Even in his age he hadn't. He still kept the same red bandanna on, the exact same braids in his hair. His face was exactly the same. And the way he spoke to Rosa was exactly the same. She sighed as she remembered what it was like with them for the last few months of their relationship.

"_You coming to bed Jack?" Rosa asked him, as she wrapped her arms around him, whilst he steered the ship of the Black Pearl. _

"_I will be shortly love, I just wanna see where this is leading me" Jack told her, looking at his compass. _

"_Jack, you've been stood here all day trying to work it out. Surely coming to bed wont hurt you" Rosa said to him, and then kissed his cheek. _

"_You dont understand, this could be pointing to my final thing. I need to know what I want" Jack sternly told her. _

_Rosa pulled herself away from Jack and glared at the back of his head. _

"_Well 6 years ago all you wanted was me. And you would of done anything for me" Rosa hissed at him. _

_Jack sighed and turned around. _

"_I already have you. You are mine completely" He told her_

"_Well I wouldn't be too sure. With the way you've been acting recently. Its like I mean nothing to you anymore. You just use me when you can be bothered. Even members of the crew have noticed this" She shouted back at him. _

"_That's not true! I treat you exactly the same. Your just annoyed because I am taking my attention of you for once" Jack shouted at her, then drinking a gulp full of rum. _

"_And i've been noticing you drink more. Am I not making you happy?" Rosa asked, a sad look on her face. _

_Jack walked over to her, and cupped her face in his hands. _

"_Of course you make me happy. You are my heart.I just want to know whats at the end of this compass...I've heard of this treasure chest. Its on a island. I want it. And you remember Barbossa. He's after the same thing. I can't let him get this Rosa" Jack told her, then kissed her softly on her lips. _

"_Alright. I'm sorry, i just feel neglected all the time. And now that the crew arn't allowing me to do any work. I just get bored" She spoke softly too him. _

"_I know. But when you think your pregnant. They wont let you do anything" Jack smiled, and then patted her stomach softly. _

_Rosa smiled at him, and laid her hand over his on her stomach. _

"_I'll see you when you come to bed" She whispered to him, and then kissed him on the cheek. _

"What you thinking about love?" Jack spoke and stirred her out of her thoughts.

Rosa shook her head, and ran a hand through her hair.

"How I'm going to get out of the mess" She lied to him.

"I'll admit for the both of us darling. We're in a bit of a mess" Jack told her, and sat up against the wall.

"There must be a way of getting out of here" She whipsered, and then looked outside through the bars down to the sea.

"Who hit me on the head?" Jack said, rubbing where he was hit.

"The drunk man passed out on the floor" She told him, then went to sit down, she suddenly started feeling very tired.

"I reconise that boy from somewhere. His eyes were the same as someones" Jack pondered as he thought about who it was.

"I thought that when I first met him. He's a sweet boy" She smiled.

Jack looked up at Rosa and then thought for a while.

"Where have you been all this time?" Jack questioned her softly.

Rosa took a deep breath, and then shook her head.

"All over really. England, France, Spain. I just moved around a lot" She told him.

"I tried looking for you" He told her, looking down at his hand.

"Well it doesn't matter now. It's in the past. I just want to get out of here. I don't want to be hung in the morning" Rosa told him, as she began pacing the cell.

"Neither do I. But I don't think there is anything we can do at the moment. Why don't you come sit down?" Jack told her, and then patted the floor next to him.

Rosa scowled at him, and then sat down on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm alright here thanks" Rosa told him, and rested her head against the wall. She began feeling very tired.

"Rosa. What are you doing in Port Royal?" Jack asked her.

"So many questions Jack" She answered, as she felt her eyes begin to close.

"I just want to know"

"I just want to sleep now Jack, wake me if you find a way to escape" And with that. Rosa drifted into a deep sleep. It felt like 2 minutes since she closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, she heard loud bangs, and some shouts. She looked over at Jack who was looking out of the cell window, and then he turned and looked at her.

"Its the pearl" Jack smiled at her, and Rosa's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

_Breath me. Chapter 5 _

"What?' Rosa quickly stood up, and ran over to the bars.

'Whats he doing here?" Rosa questioned.

"The Black Pearl ? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors" One of the other prisoners spoke up.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Rosa smiled at them.

"We need to get out of here" Jack told her, and began trying to get out of the cell bars once again.

"Jack you were doing that earlier. We're never going to get out of here" Rosa simply told him, and then pushed herself up against the bars, and began looking for the guard.

"What are you doing?" Jack questioned her, looking at her chest.

"What do you think. Trying to get the guard over here. So move, he wont come if your stood next to me" Rosa scowled at him, and Jack moved away from the bars.

Rosa stood for a while, listening to the blows of The Black Pearl, looking out for the guard.

"Oh! I think he's gone" Rosa grumbled, and started walking over to Jack.

"Rosa look out!" Rosa looked up, and saw Jack pushing to her to the floor, and him landing on top of her, then a massive bang, and rocks been blown everywhere. Jack and Rosa looked at each, him laying on top of her.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all" One of the inmates told them both, and with that they ran out.

Jack turned his head to Rosa's and they both looked at each other. Breathing heavily, Rosa looked in Jacks eyes. The look in them when he looked at her hadn't changed. The love and lust was still there, and it hurt Rosa's heart.

"Get off me Jack" She whispered to him, her breathing ragged.

Jack quickly stood up, and held his hand out to help her up. Rosa looked up at his hand, and then reached out for it. Jack pulled her up and then walked over and picked up the bone that the other prisoners were using to try and get the dog with the keys to come over.

"Jack. That is never going to work" She laughed slightly at him, as he was talking to the dog.

"Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur..." Suddenly the dog rang away as there was a big crash.

"No no, I didn't mean it, I didnt" There was another big crash that made Jack stop.

Two men came down the stairs, who both Jack and Rosa recognised.

"Oh god" Rosa whispered under her breath.

Jack quickly pulled Rosa to him.

"Well well, well. Look who we got here Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow and Rosa Scolfield" One of the men came over to the bars where Rosa and Jack stood.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much. And she still looks the same, apart from now she's got a broken heart" The other man laughed at them both.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers" Jack told them.

Suddenly the first man to speak pushed his arm through the cell and grabbed Rosa's throat. Both Rosa and Jack saw that in the moonlight, the arm was completly bare of skin and muscle, and was pure bone.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting" Jack commented as he looked at the arm which held Rosa's neck.

The man jerked his hand away from Rosa's neck, and she began breathing heavily.

"You know nothing of hell" He spat at Jack, and they both walked out of the cells.

"That's very interesting" Jack smiled as he looked at the bone in his hand.

"What the hell was that?" Rosa asked, as she had hold of her neck.

"The curse is real. Barbossa did me a favour really then" Jack spoke to his self.

"Barbossa did you a favour. What? He marooned you on that island to die Jack" She nearly shouted at him.

"Yes, but I was after the coins. If I had of gotten there. I would of looked like that in the moonlight darling" Jack smiled at her.

"Jack! You knew about the curse!" Rosa pointed at him.

"Yes, but I didn't think it was true!" Jack threw the bone on the floor.

Rosa smirked at him, knowing he wasnt telling the truth. He had seen a lot of things in his life. Curse's on coins was nothing. Jack went and sat down on the floor and Rosa went over and joined him.

"I saw your father not that long ago" Rosa told him, playing with her finger nails.

"And where was that?" Jack questioned, picking up sand of the floor.l

"Barbados. He was doing some business. Gave me a lift back to the Caribbean... he was asking after you Jack" She answered him, playing with the chain around her neck.

"I'll go see him eventually. I've been busy" Jack simply told her.

"Where were you planning on going with the ship then?" Rosa asked Jack, as she jumped slightly from the cannons firing at Port Royal.

"Tortuga. Go get Gibbs and a crew' Jack told her, then he picked some of her hair out, and began playing with it.

'I've missed you" He told her.

Rosa smiled a little, and then felt her eyes begin to water a little.

"I'm sleepy again" She said, and then rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Rosa felt her eyes begin to close once again and she dreamt of one of the worst memories with Jack.

"_Tortuga. Here we are. My favourite place" Jack smiled as they began walking onto the port. _

"_Its only your favourite place because it has so much rum" Rosa smiled at him, and Jack turned and took hold of her hand. _

"_And remember darling. You're not allowed any" He smiled at her, then patted her stomach. _

_Rosa smiled widely at him, and felt him softly kiss her on the forehead. _

"_I love you" She mouthed to him. _

"_I love you" Jack mouthed back, and then winked at her. _

"_Right, Jack. Are we off for a drink?" Gibbs smiled and clapped his hands. _

"_Of course we are Gibbs. Silly question to ask when we are here" Jack plainly told him, and then began leading the way, holding Rosa's hand tightly as they walked. There were plenty of men in Tortuga who wanted Rosa for their own. _

_A few hours later, Rosa sat in a noisy bar, with a number of drunken men and women in it. Rosa suddenly disliked bars as she was no longer allowed to drink in them. Jack sat next to her, playing a gambling game. _

"_Jack have you got a room out? Or are we staying on the ship?" She asked him. _

"_One minute petal" He told her drunkenly. _

"_Jack, I want to go to sleep" She shouted at him. _

"_No, we're sleeping on the ship" He answered, not even looking at her. _

"_Fine. I'll walk on my own" Rosa stood up and left the bar. _

"_Rosa!" Gibbs shouted her, in a drunken slur as he ran after her out of the bar. _

"_Yes Gibbs?" _

"_I'll walk you. T'isnt safe for you to walk these streets alone" He warned her as he looked around. _

"_Your drunk! You wouldn-' Rosa suddenly cut off and grabbed hold of her lower stomach._

'_Ow!" She kneeled over in pain. _

"_You alright Rosa?" Gibbs held onto her arm. _

"_No! Somethings wro- Oww!' Rosa collapsed on the floor crying. _

'_Gibbs get Jack! Somethings wrong with the baby!" She screamed in pain. _

"_You. Go get Jack Sparrow, and tell him its urgent. I need someone to get a doctor" Gibbs shouted as he sat on the floor next to Rosa. _

_Rosa was sobbing hysterically, and she had hold of her stomach. _

"_This wasn't supposed to happen! Ow! Oh, god, its hurts so much Gibbs!" She cried out, a few people were now looking around at them. _

_A man was quickly running over to them, whilst pulling his shirt on. He was young looking, and looked very kind. _

"_What's happened?" _

"_I don't know. We were talking. Then she started getting pain. Said there's something wrong with the baby doctor" Gibbs quickly explained whilst Rosa was in hysterics with pain. _

"_I need you to help me to that house there" He quickly pulled Rosa up, and Gibbs put her arm around his shoulder, and they dragged her off to the surgery whilst she screamed in pain. _

_They quickly got her there and laid her on a bed. The doctor got out his equipment, and began listening to Rosa's heartbeat. _

"_Jack's on his way I think" Gibbs prayed whilst he said this. _

"_He needs to be here now. She's having a miscarriage. She's losing their baby. Do you know how far gone she was?" The doctor sympathetically told Gibbs. _

_Gibbs looked shocked for a while, and then nodded. _

"_About 3, and half months. I'll go fetch him' Gibbs went to leave, and then turned back. _

'_Will she be alright?" _

"_I need to examine her. But hopefully she's not losing too much blood" He told him, and then indicated to the door, as a few female women came in and began tearing up sheets._

_Gibbs nodded, and then took another look at Rosa who looked unconscious, and very pale. _

_Gibbs ran as fast as he could to the bar, and then found Jack in the crowd, talking to a woman and swigging on rum. _

"_Jack. You need to come with me now! It's Rosa" Gibbs swung Jack around to face him. _

"_I thought she's gone back to the ship" Jack said, looking extremely drunk. _

"_Somethings happened. You need to come Jack, she's at the doctors" Gibbs told him, trying to pull him away. _

"_She been tripping over again?" Jack questioned and then took another drink of his rum. _

_Gibbs turned to Jack and then grabbed the rum out of his hand and threw it on the floor. _

"_She's actually losing your child at the minute Jack. So shut up, and get moving" Gibbs whispered harshly too him. _

_Jack looked stunned for a moment, and then suddenly seemed sober, and began walking on his own without help from Gibbs. Gibbs started to walk over to him, and then Jack took off running towards to Doctors house, and barged in through the door. He got a massive shook when he walked in. Rosa was laid on the bed, naked but with a sheet covering her body, and she was extremely pale. There were 2 women who had bowls full of bloody water, and very bloody sheets. _

"_No, no no no no!" Jack howled as he walked over to her, and softly took hold of Rosa's face. _

"_She's lost your baby. I'm sorry' The doctor came over, washing his hands, which were slightly bloody. Jack looked up at him, his eyes watery. _

'_She's lost a bit of blood. But she's alright apart from that. She'll need to stay here until she gets well again, and we have to watch for infection" The doctor told Jack, a sympathetic look on his. _

"_She looks awful" Jack whispered, a small tear fell down his face. _

"_She's lost blood. And she's very lucky to be here if I'm completely honest Mr. Sparrow" The doctor told him, as he began mixing up a solution. _

_Jack closed his eyes, and shuddered, even thinking about Rosa not been there frightened him to death. _

"_When she wakes up. Try and get her to drink some of this. It's some pain relief" He handed a glass to Jack. _

"_Why will she still be in pain?" Jack asked. _

_The doctor looked and Jack, and thought he better tell him. _

"_When a woman looses a baby, we have to be sure its all come out. I had to go in and check. Its not a very nice procedure sir" He softly told him. _

_Jack nodded understanding. _

"_I'll stay with her" Jack told him, stroking Rosa's hair. _

"_Call me if she starts developing a fever. The next 12 hours are important...' He walked over to a door, and then turned back to Jack. _

'_I'm extremely sorry for your loss" _

_Jack nodded, and then closed his eyes. _


End file.
